Nulla di che
by Alexiel27
Summary: Naminè disegnava, Marluxia controllava il suo lavoro. Era sempre così ogni volta.


**Disclaimer:** i personaggi e le ambientazioni appartengono alla square-enix…

**Annotazioni varie: **prima fiction seria su Kingdom Hearts! perché ho scritto una fiction su questi due? Mah, mi ispirava!XD

**Rating: **tranquillamente G o PG, niente contenuti espliciti o yaoi…

Ed ora la fiction….:

**Nulla di che**

Il silenzio era interrotto solo dal fruscio di una matita e di tanto in tanto dallo scricchiolio di una sedia in movimento.

Una testa bionda era china su di un foglio, con un'espressione concentrata semi-nascosta da dei ciuffi color giallo chiaro.

Naminè socchiuse gli occhi cercando di non farsi scappare la minima imperfezione, ma non scorgendone nessuna continuò a tracciare quella linea che aveva lasciato in sospeso.

Il disegno stava venendo piuttosto bene, nulla di sproporzionato o angolazioni strane, e gli occhi del soggetto erano molto espressivi.

Si, era tutto ok, e lui non avrebbe avuto critiche da farle.

Posò la matita bianca sul tavolo, anch'esso bianco, ed allungò la mano destra verso la scatola dei pastelli.

Avrebbe cominciato dagli occhi sfumandoli di blu, per renderli ancora più dolci ed espressivi, poi sarebbe passata ai capelli e avrebbe preso il pastello marrone, per sfumarli di castano chiaro.

Avrebbe realizzato un lavoro perfetto, e Marluxia ne sarebbe stato soddisfatto.

…Tap, tap, tap…

Una figura incappucciata camminava per i corridoi del Castello dell'Oblìo, ascoltando il suono ritmico dei suoi passi.

Era un contro senso percorrere tutti quei corridoi quando poteva direttamente teletrasportarsi, ma non poteva di certo permettersi il lusso di ingrassare.

Anche i Nobody potevano imbruttirsi e perdere la forma fisica, e lui non voleva essere tra questi.

E poi, quel rumore costante che producevano gli stivali contro il pavimento lo affascinava.

Lo affascinava il ritmo, sempre uguale, e il 'tap', così sicuro da deliziargli le orecchie.

Talvolta gli capitava di rimuginare sul suo Altro, soprattutto sui suoi interessi, visto che sull'aspetto fisico aveva comunque ottime garanzie.

Amava la danza…? Su questo aveva fatto molte congetture.

Questo, innanzitutto, avrebbe spiegato perché gli piaceva il suono dei passi, e poi, secondo, avrebbe spiegato perché amava fare le cose con movimenti leggiadri e superbi.

Per non parlare del fisico poi, così dannatamente agile e flessibile.

Era semplicemente perfetto, nulla di più nulla di meno.

Oh, ma la bellezza non era tutto, rappresentava solo una variante.

Perché, veramente, cosa se ne sarebbe fatto di un corpo perfetto senza un cervello?

E poi c'era il comportamento, probabilmente il più importante.

Di certo nessuno può pretendere di avere le persone ai propri piedi senza un minimo di charme.

E lo charme era sicuramente la sua migliore dote.

…tap, tap, tap.

Ma perché indossava quel dannato cappuccio?

Doveva forse nascondere il suo bell'aspetto?

No, non era obbligato.

Si fermò all'improvviso, facendo calare il silenzio completo nel corridoio.

Sollevò il braccio destro facendo tintinnare la catena che aveva al collo e la cerniera della tunica, e portò la mano all'orlo del cappuccio.

Con un solo movimento aggraziato se lo scostò, e scosse leggermente la testa per spostare i ciuffi rosa che aveva davanti agli occhi.

Signori, ecco a voi il Leggiadro Assassino.

Tap, tap, tap…

Riprese la sua lenta ma decisa avanzata con un sorrisino compiaciuto, ma che scomparì subito nel giro di qualche secondo.

Anche se era il padrone del Castello non poteva passare per idiota, metti caso che qualche altro membro dell'Organizzazione fosse passato di lì e l'avesse visto.

Adesso doveva un impegno da portare a termine, una cosa semplice ma di massima importanza.

Doveva controllare se Naminè stava lavorando, poi avrebbe preso i suoi disegni e l'avrebbe messi sottochiave.

Naminè.

Lo incuriosiva molto.

A parte il fatto che era molto graziosa, anche se per certi aspetti era ancora una bambina, c'era qualcosa che gli piaceva.

Oh, nulla di romantragico, per carità.

Gli piaceva quando riusciva a scorgere timore nei suoi occhioni infantili, anche solo una scintilla.

Godeva del fatto che provasse soggezione di lui.

Provasse.

Forse non era il termine giusto 'provasse'.

Un Nobody non prova.

Un Nobody simula.

Ma tanto valeva cambiare discorso, e pensare più positivo.

Inoltre, sinceramente, non che gliene fregasse molto di avere un cuore visto che la vita gli andava alla grande anche così.

Potere, bellezza e sesso.

Cos'altro gli mancava?

Per non parlare della vita sessuale poi. Larxene era sempre più che disposta, e se aveva voglia di cambiare partner non gli ci voleva molto a teletrasportarsi in qualche altro mondo in cerca di prostitute.

Non che fosse facile cercare una prostituta nei mondi Disney.

Ma c'era sempre Twilight Town, che per giunta era anche vicina.

…tap, tap.

Marluxia si fermò davanti ad una porta.

Naminè era là dentro, probabilmente appoggiata al tavolo con un disegno in fase di lavorazione sotto i gomiti.

Senza bussare girò il pomello.

Stava per prendere il pastello rosso quando sentì il classico 'click' della porta che si apriva.

Talmente concentrata com'era sollevò la testa di scatto, per poi ritornare nella posizione originaria facendo finta di nulla; preferiva evitare domande.

Sapeva già chi si apprestava ad entrare.

Come al solito le avrebbe detto false parole melense e le avrebbe appoggiato le mani sulle spalle, poi avrebbe controllato i disegni che aveva fatto quel giorno.

Appoggiò la punta del pastello sul foglio ascoltando contemporaneamente il ticchettìo dei suoi passi sempre più vicini.

Stranamente Marluxia non aveva ancora detto nulla.

I passi cessarono, e Naminè percepì la sua soffocante figura proprio dietro di lei.

Fece finta di non farvi caso, ma si sentiva inquieta; non le piaceva fare qualcosa sotto lo sguardo di qualcuno.

Soprattutto sotto quello indagatorio di Marluxia.

Scorse Naminè che alzava la testa di scatto mentre si apprestava ad aprire la porta, ma rimase impassibile e non commentò.

Entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta, dopo di che senza tanti complimenti si avvicinò all'esile figura della ragazza.

Il bello era che faceva di tutto per far finta di nulla, ma era evidente che non era brava quanto lui nella recitazione.

Si posizionò dietro la sua piccola schiena, scorgendo senza tante difficoltà il disegno.

Naminè aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, ed un complimento se lo meritava.

Le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle come aveva fatto moltissime altre volte precedentemente, e chinò il capo per avvicinarlo al suo.

La Strega avvertì un tocco tiepido sulle spalle, ma continuò a tracciare la riga rossa.

Solo quando notò con la coda dell'occhio il bagliore dei suoi capelli rosa chiaro ebbe un'incertezza.

Appoggiò la matita sul tavolo.

Marluxia non si era mai avvicinato così tanto, e non si sarebbe stupita se di lì a poco avesse fatto qualcosa di estremo.

-Bravissima Naminè, continua così. – disse tutt'ad un tratto con quella sua voce elegante.

Naminè trattenne il respiro quando la baciò su una guancia.

Non gli ci volle molto a formulare un complimento.

Poi gli venne l'idea del bacio, giusto per aggiungere classe al momento.

Le sfiorò la guancia con le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, solo il tempo di lasciarle un bacio.

Poi dopo averle accarezzato una spalla indietreggiò, e uscì dalla stanza senza dire altro.

Quando Marluxia se ne fu andato Naminè tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Se avesse avuto un cuore sicuramente avrebbe saltato un battito, e non sarebbe rallentato se non molto tempo dopo.

Non si era mai avvicinato così tanto.

Non l'aveva mia baciata sulla guancia.

C'era da aspettarsi di peggio in futuro?

Molto probabilmente si.

Marluxia si diresse verso la sua stanza, con la solita espressione imperturbabile.

Era stato solo un innocente bacino, per di più sulla guancia, che male c'era quindi?

Ghignò.

Si era già dimenticato del fatto appena accaduto quando pensò di proprorre a Larxene di restare con lui quella notte.

**E N D**


End file.
